Immortality
by Hoshi Kusumi
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno, and yeap – I'm a vampire. We seldom turn mortals into vampires unless they are on the brink of death or they actually begged us to. I for one wouldn't like to turn anyone into a vampire. I mean, who would like to be responsible for a new vampire forever? Hah, was I too early to say that. Who knew that love could happen in the Vampire World?


**Immortality**

**Hoshi Kusumi: HEYOOOOOOO! Guess who's back! Yea yea I know I have another Naruto FanFic that is not completed… But this story plot fitted the characters in Naruto so perfectly that I just had to write another one! About completing What's Your Tempo… We'll see how! :P LET'S GO!**

* * *

Now who said that all Vampires had red eyes, black hair, tall and slim? Definitely not me. The person who created that myth should most probably take a look at me before actually changing that myth. Not that he'll be alive right now of course… Wouldn't he be surprised to see a vampire with pink hair and green eyes?

Oh, hey there, I didn't see you. My name is Sakura Haruno, and yeap you guessed it – I'm a vampire. Recently turned one about two hundred years ago. I'm considered quite a young vampire compared to my other friends who are about more than four hundred years old. What you should know about vampires is that yes we drink blood from mortals, and also we are unable to be in the sunlight. However, what you need to know is that not all vampires are evil. Sure, some of us would drink from mortals, but we – most of us anyway, know the reasonable amount of blood that we should actually take. And besides, we seldom turn mortals into vampires unless they are on the brink of death or they actually begged us to. I for one wouldn't like to turn anyone into a vampire. I mean, who would like to be responsible for a new vampire _forever_?

Hah, was I too early to say that.

* * *

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" I licked my lips as I increased the volume of the television, cheers screaming Uchiha growing louder and louder. Damn that sexy guy could sing. That's right, Sasuke Uchiha was singer and an idol, and a damn sexy one if I could say so myself. Despite his rather cold attitude towards his fans – which had gain much popularity though I knew that was the opposite of what he wanted. When I first heard Sasuke Uchiha CD track in a store, his voice made my knees weak and my heart swoon and I knew I had to learn more about him. From then on, Uchiha had been my idol.

"HELLO? EARTH TO SAKURA?" Damn my room mate was hell of annoying. Meet Ino Yamanaka, she had her way with her men and can make almost any men do whatever she says. Well, apart from my man of course. Ino has gone through many flings and is one of the older vampire friends that I know. She was at least six hundred years old and has been one of my few close friends. Even though she gets on my nerves most of the times…. Well, I guess that's what friends do.

"What do you want you damn pig?" Pig, the nickname I have given her. We hadn't exactly seen eye to eye when we first met and when she called me forehead (I was cursed with this unbelievably huge forehead since young), I snapped and called her a pig. However, she grinned when I called her a pig and strangely liked me for my fierce attitude.

"Quit swooning over Uchiha, you know your boyfriend's not going to be happy." Ino grinned watching me groan. Right, boyfriend. Almost forgot about him. Sai. Strangely, now that I think about it, there were some similarities between Sai and the Uchiha. Not that I don't love my boyfriend of course, don't get me wrong. However, when you have a life span of forever, love goes on and off most of the times. Love that lasted in the vampire world was rather rare – I mean come on, how would you feel dating the same person for more than a hundred years?

"Come on Ino, you know Sai. He won't get jealous over someone on the television. Besides, I know my guy. His silent mystery side can get sexy you know." I winked at Ino while she gagged. She for some reason never understood what I saw in Sai.

"Okay girlfriend, too much information here. And turn up the volume louder won't you? I want to hear the Uchiha sing for me." I swear, I could see the hearts on Ino's eyes as she watched Uchiha lift up his shirt while singing, and receiving so much more screams from his fans.

"Who's boyfriend did you say would be unhappy again?" I smirked as I turned the volume louder, knowing that Ino's boyfriend would give almost the same response as my guy. Shikamaru Nara is her most current boyfriend – and the one who lasted the longest with Ino. They have been rather on and off for the past couple of years and right now they were currently on.

"Whatever."

* * *

When I woke up the next sun rise, I realized that I had to get a new job soon. My part time job at the Club was beginning to be rather inconvenient especially since I had to travel so far just to go there. Besides, Sai was also nagging at me to stop working there especially since he knew what I had to do there. He found out that I had to be serve all kinds of people – old or young, vampire or not and also sometimes I sing there. Yea, I have a rather great passion for music and sometimes if I was lucky, they would call me to sing at the Club. That way I could earn more money. Not all of us were rich vampires.

I grabbed my purse and headed out to the Club. Today I was not so lucky, I wasn't able to get a gig at the Club and was simply serving customers today. I shape shifted into a bat – yep we vampires can shape shift even though because it was something that was really convenient, and flew to the Club. Hopefully I was able to earn a reasonable amount of money today.

I arrived at the Club and could already here the music coming from inside. It felt good to be at the Club because of the music and dancing, if only I didn't have to be working here. I groaned and went it changing into my work attire before starting to hand drinks out, and also taking any orders for the drinks. Sometimes it gets really hard to work here because there weren't any drinks that were suited for a vampire. If only they had some of those synthetic blood here whereby a vampire like me could get a drink too, but I bet vampires that come here would just drink from mortals anyway to get high.

Just as I was serving a customer his drink, I heard a bunch of screaming taking place which sometimes was usual in the Club. However, the screams today sounded more like cheering and also some applauding and I wondered what was up. I turned around and what do you know, there was Sasuke Uchiha entering the club, the usual bored face appearing on his face. Looks like somebody was dragged here. Not that I was complaining of course, man did he look good.

About an hour later, while I was taking a break, and taking occasional peaks at Uchiha who was sitting lazily at a corner with several of his other friends, a drink in his hand. Man did he look yummy tonight. And not in the blood-thirsty way. All of a sudden, there were gun shots being fired and this time, the screams in the club were definitely the blood-curdling kind. Several masked men were firing gun shots, and most of the gun shots were strangely aimed at where Uchiha was sitting. I was trying to run away from the situation too, to blend in with the mortals even though I knew the gun shots couldn't hurt me. I mean, hey immortality. But at the same time, I looked back and wanted to see if what was happening. I blinked back the smoke and could see that bodyguards were trying to get Uchiha away from the situation as fast as possible and before I could make out what else was happening from the increasing smoke, I saw a body fall flat on the floor.

I gasped. The one who fell was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi: SOOOOO… WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it interesting? Does it make you come back for more? REVIEW BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHETHER IT IS WORTH CONTINUING! ^^**


End file.
